ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King: Tales From The Elephant Graveyard
The Lion King: Tales From The Elephant Graveyard is a Halloween TV special that is based on the The Lion King Reborn and The Lion King Annihilation. It aired on October 2019 on ABC. It was directed by Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff and produced by Don Hahn. The score was composed by Hans Zimmer. In this special, Nala takes over as the protagonist. Cast * Gabrielle Union as Nala The main protagonist. Simba's best friend and later his mate as Queen of the Pride Lands. * Matthew Broderick as Simba Son of Mufasa and Sarabi, who grows up to become King of the Pride Lands. Simba later becomes Nala's mate, and Kiara and Kion's overprotective father. * Eden Riegel as Kiara The daughter of Simba and Nala, who grows up to become future Queen of the Pride Lands. * Jason Marsden as Kovu Zira's son and Nuka and Vitani's younger brother, who was "hand-chosen" by Scar to become King of the Pride Lands instead of Simba. * Nathan Lane as Timon A meerkat and the son of Ma and his late Pa, who becomes Pumbaa's best friend and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though somewhat selfish, arrogant, and withdrawn, Timon shows courageous loyalty towards his friends. When he and Pumbaa found utamu grubs, they met Bunga as a cub and adopted him as their nephew. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa A common warthog, who becomes Timon's "bestest best friend" and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though slow-witted, Pumbaa is very empathetic and willing to trust and befriend anyone. He is also claustrophobic and passes gas in crowds. When he and Timon found utamu grubs, they met Bunga as a cub and adopted him as their nephew. * Khary Payton as Rafiki A wise baboon (with mandrill markings), who teaches Timon Hakuna Matata, as well as giving him faith in himself to do what he dreams of doing. * Max Charles as Kion A lion who is the Simba and Nala's second-born son, Mufasa and Sarabi's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard, as well as its fiercest member. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. * Diamond White as Fuli A cheetah, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member, Kion's friend and second-in-command. She also dislikes baboons and getting wet. * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri A spunky, but friendly teenage spotted hyena living in the Outlands, who is the leader of her clan and allies with Kion. Unlike Janja's clan, she and her clan respect the Circle of Life and mostly scavenge for food. The character and role mirror those of Asante, a female hyena, who befriends Kopa, Simba and Nala's son, in Friends for Life. * Lacey Chabert as Vitani Zira's daughter and Nuka and Kovu's sister. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. Brown was not new to The Lion King, having played young Simba in the Broadway show's North American Tour. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A cattle egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. During the film's production, Shaffer hoped to one day enroll in film school and become a director or writer. Shaffer had osteogenesis imperfecta, a congenital condition that causes fragile bones, and short stature as he is 4' 8" tall. * Julie Kavner as Timon's Ma Timon's caring mother and Pa's widow. She is overly protective and attached to her son, often trying to get him accepted among the colony, but never succeeding. According to Timon, when asked by Kion how he knows about the Zimwi, he explains that his Ma's cousin's friend knows an ox, who told him that he ran into the Zimwi and got eaten by it. When Kion questions him on how the ox could tell the tale if he was eaten, Timon tells Kion that he'd need to ask the ox. Lianne Hughes served as Ma's supervising animator. * Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max Timon's paranoid, eccentric but deep down kind-hearted uncle. He initially doubts Timon's ability, but warms up to him at the film's climax. Lianne Hughes served as the supervising animator for Max. * Jeremy Irons as Scar Mufasa's younger brother, Simba's uncle and Kiara and Kion's granduncle, who overtakes the throne and seeks to take the mantle of king. Scar was also once the leader of a Lion Guard, but the power went to his head and he began to believe that he should be king instead of Mufasa. He lost the Roar after he used it to destroy his fellow Lion Guard members when they refused to help him overthrow Mufasa. * Michelle Pfeiffer as Viccha The main antagonist, A female hyena who can't let go of her hate, after she's want Taka (Scar) to make the dark side, now she want to get Nala. This character was from The Lion King: The Future Of Our Past by albinoraven666fanart, to make an official character. Category:TV Specials Category:Halloween Specials Category:ChristopherRuiz18's Ideas Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:ABC